kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daimaō
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheUltraKamehameha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soilder5679 (Talk) 01:28, June 1, 2011 Go under blog and click on write one now its near your user page. Thanks for joinning!. Soilder5679 01:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course dude now your a Admin!. Soilder5679 01:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello hey can you add your signature to your name on the front page so people can reach you? Thanks! Jimmykiller9 21:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just add a little line like this- and do four tides (the little swirl thingy by the 1 on the key board or just press the signature button. like how you would sign a talk page. Jimmykiller9 23:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya no problem dude! Jimmykiller9 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good job on those Dragons dude! Jimmykiller9 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) aaaagh you passed me on achievement points! This means WAR!!! Jimmykiller9 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just joking, dude. :) Jimmykiller9 02:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you theone who asked about the badges? if so, no they will not change. Jimmykiller9 17:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Its just like a Admin excpet i believe they have a little less power. Flamedude is a Admin and a Buerocrat. Soilder5679 23:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Whats up dude how are you?. Im planning on getting in all of the Red Ribbon Armys pages in by today. Soilder5679 23:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) right here dude http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard your in first!. Soilder5679 00:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Why would i be mad at you your awesome. Soilder5679 03:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! we have the same rank though lol. Im about to add them. Soilder5679 18:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you the one who sent me a message about the ideas? 03:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry that was me^ Jimmykiller9 03:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) A little too much Hey i changed your admin descrription on the front page because it was a little outrageous. Jimmykiller9 03:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think someone undid the edit i didint see it though. Im Lssj4s friend. So whats up?. Soilder5679 17:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it dude. Supremegogeta wasint trying to be mean its all cool now. Your a Admin and are making this wiki a better place!. Soilder5679 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I wan't tring to be mean i was just telling him he needs skilled Admin's and not his firends.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta''' ' '' ''' ''' 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude!. I think you should come on my forum more youd really like it we got 32 members now. So anyways did you hear about Kill You beocming a admin? me and Lssj4 were shocked hes always angry and curses at other users. Also he didint have that many edits. Soilder5679 01:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I totaly agree dude. Plus his edits are like only at 750 me Kaioken,Lssj4,Supremegogeta and you all have much more edits then him. I dont get it at all. Soilder5679 01:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hai hey, not much going on here. Just what I usually do lol Music and bloggin on some websites. Occasionally Anime & Manga. Yourself?Kaioken x4 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 hey not much. I'm tied for second on the wiki in achievement points with soilder now. i got Navigator, Bridge Builder, Lucky 3000th edit, and Wiki leader. I'd say I've done quite a bit to help the wiki, huh? Jimmykiller9 02:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes, if someone recomends one. Jimmykiller9 03:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll do it tommorrow. I have a bunch of ideas for pages I'd like to add tonight, and I don't wanna forget them!!! :) Jimmykiller9 03:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem just whoever creates them first! Jimmykiller9 03:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey what's up? Jimmykiller9 16:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Not Much!!! Jimmykiller9 13:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 00:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I know but i works on the Dragon Ball Wiki and that's where i made it so... 00:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) lol it's okay I'll just archive it. 01:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sup Not much, created like 4 pages yesterday lol. Put out a blog and some other shtuff. Yourself? Hey as you can see a troll has been attacking the wiki so Flamedude22 banned him fir 9001 years. :P and THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 became an admin because of good work and stuff. Oh, and I'm a Beraucrat now. 01:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Join the chat!Flamedude22 13:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) join the chat Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 02:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks man great job!. Soilder5679 19:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, just to let you know, I'm in charge of quote of the day. I had to go to...*gasp* band camp. Anyways, I'll be doing it daily, unless I'm on vacation or gone or something like that, then you can do it 01:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Help:Signature go here it tells you how! if you need any other help messege me! Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 03:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You're fine dude. 04:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You'rs is good too. 05:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! Nice job on the episode summaries. I see you are already on the Namek Saga. I'm still on the first saga for Dragon Ball. User:NamekianFusion NamekianFusion 03:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes. The images. Well, 1. go into source mode 2.then pick witch picture you want. Lets say you want this one: 3.Then you get the file name. this one's name is DBZHFIL.png 4. Then you pick what size you want the picture to be. I usually go with 35px. 5. then you put it on either end of the sig (or in the middle, but that's another thing). 6. While your still in source mode, type this: And it will be on your sig! You mean on your sig? Well, you know where you put your name in between these thingies: > Special Beam Cannon]] 04:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm only 59 more categories away from earning another badge. SigmaForce 15:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey i think you should change the 6 Dragonball Admins back to 7, Supreme Gohan is replacing me as Admin THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 17:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Dont really know maybe it was some sort of problem on my Computer THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 17:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) IN the sig's code, after where it says NamekianFusion]] 05:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I just looked throughout the category pages and looked at the characters that needed to be added and then wrote them down on the list. NamekianFusion 15:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't consider Gohan a kid as at the end of Z he was a full grown adult.Supreme Gohan 18:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The category is only for people that were kids when we last saw them.Supreme Gohan 18:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) i thought ppl would have enough sense to figure it out..... DUDE!!! DON"T MAKE SO MANY CATEGORIES FOR VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!! The characters are too many to count.[[User:Supreme Gohan|Supreme Gohan ]] 16:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I just saw your slide show on your user page. The picture that had Piccolo saying Special Beam Cannon is actually the Explosive Demon Wave technique. Major fail! NamekianFusion 23:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I see that I made an appearance in all of my forms. Oh yeah, I got the whole General Blue Saga done in one night. Yay! NamekianFusion 02:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I will admit that after the Frieza Saga your lucky because the next couple of sagas are pretty short compared to what I have to do. I think after the Commander Red Saga I will cut down the remaining four sagas into two and three day projects. Here is my new sig. Don't be offended. NamekianFusion does not care about you at all! 02:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 3/4 NamekianFusion does not care about you at all! 02:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "The world may never know." NamekianFusion does not care about you at all! 03:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This is the end for you! 16:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) There you happy? i fixed it. I got your message on my wiki and well my web browser is acting funny so it wouldn't let me edit your talk page on that wiki so i came here. two things: 1. please make a sig for that wiki 2.People are constantly asking for admin rights and currently we don't need any. (but we will later) If you're intereseted in getting rollback rights, then you can enter the contest. link is here. 19:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hey sup dude? 00:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) what does that mean? 00:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you need me to do? Done. I also removed Gotek's rights. If you want to really know the biggest reason I did not like him was because of the fact he basically complains about always being surprassed by Goku and never really doing anything about it. He's actually one of the main reasons why I like Dragon Ball better than DBZ. The only form of Vegeta I like is Kid Vegeta because he is not as annoying than the other forms. POPO 16:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm using Ocean Dub quotes. What's wrong with them? 13:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I know that was an Ocean quote, and I will be using them. There is no reason to not use them. Besides, Nappa's FUNimation quote was LAME. 13:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 1. Well, that's biased, so that is no reason. 2. YEah, well, that doesn't mean it doesn't have good quotes to use. But I will mainly be using FUNimation quotes, as I have seen more FUNi than I have Ocean, just expect and Ocean Dub quote every now and then. 13:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi TUK. I saw the message you left on 9's talk page. What I meant when all administrators are rollbacks is that they have the rollback feature automatically when they are promoted. You might notice if you are viewing an edit you can revert the edit using the rollback feature. Hope that answers your question. -- NamekianFusion talk 20:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) In one of the episode boxes for DBZKai. 23:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) DB episode summaries I only have 21 episodes left. --NamekianFusion does not care about you at all! 19:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ok i wont i didnt know i needed your permission sorry i was just trying to help out 21:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) soooooooooo so can i make some episode summaries plz 22:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry dude i thought id done it so it linked to somewhere else but i guess i didnt 23:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude just wanted to say hey, i dont get to talk to anyone cuz of school, but anyway just wanted to stop by and say whats up THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 00:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC)